Laundry Day
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: Chichi spends her day tending to their home per usual while the boys are out and about. But what happens when Goku returns home from training and they have the house to themselves for the evening? It'll be a whole ton of fun, that's for sure.


Disclaimer: As you know I sure as all hell don't own any of this, or I would not be writing fan-fics. If I get sued you will get a neurotic dog, a annoyingly needy cat and possibly an obnoxious roommates crap that she hasn't taken with her yet (She's half moved out and didn't give notice). And possibly a bin of candy. So don't say I didn't warn you! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama!

A/N: I decided that I needed a tiny break from When the Sun Sets(which I have another 4 chapters completed in their rough drafts). I started this piece a long time ago when a reader requested this. I did deviate from some of their ideas and decided it was best to post over here with the rest of my work. It's a wee bit... ok a lot a bit smutty. If you're sensitive to adult content, I suggest you turn away now. This is just a one shot so I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Thank you all. Much love!

Saiya-jin Princess Chichi

* * *

 **Laundry Day**

Chichi wiped her damp hands off on her violet pants as she finished washing the last of the massive pile of laundry she and her family had accumulated in the last few days alone. She knew that she needed to go hang it up on the clothes line, but couldn't help but procrastinate on getting it done. It seemed like a never ending task in her life, even with one less person's clothes to wash. Of course with Gohan off with his own little family, she didn't need to worry about his any longer, but between she, Goten and Goku there was still plenty to do. Although she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Goten's much longer, he had grown into such a wonderful young man, who was so much like his father that it was eerie even to her. She knew that he was gearing up to tell her that he wanted to move out, she figured he was worried about how she would respond, so she had just left well enough alone until he was prepared to breach the topic with her.

Sorting through the damp clothes, she came across a few old gi's of Goku's, they were clearly the ones from when Pilaf had wished him into a child, they were still pristine in their color, but she could see all the places that she had repaired them for him. Tossing them aside onto the floor in a heap, she decided that she was throwing them out rather than hanging them to dry. The last thing she wanted in her home was another reminder of how much struggle their family had faced over the last twenty years. Chichi was just happy that her husband was finally back to being her husband, her full grown adult husband, despite that she didn't see him nearly as much as she would have liked.

Chichi sighed a deep sigh and plopped down on the floor on her back side inelegantly, closing her eyes for a moment. She had been up and going since the crack of dawn, and had so far tended to the radishes, the cleaning, and had cooked lunch for whenever Goku did finally come home. The laundry could wait for another few minutes, the world wouldn't end if she didn't complete her chores at this exact moment in time.

It felt good for her, to not be so tightly wound for once, but she had slowly learned to relax since Goku was allowed to return home after the debacle of the Shadow Dragons. She wasn't sure how he had been allowed back, she had been certain that he would have left them once again. Although she had been eternally grateful that Shenron hadn't taken her husband. She hated to admit it, but she needed Goku, she wasn't sure if she could handle him leaving her again. They had even talked about what would happen if he died again, the conversation broke her heart to bits, but it had been a much needed discussion. Goku had told her that if he died again, that would be it, there would be no coming back, and that he wanted her to move on with her life and find happiness. She had been adamantly against that, and told him that no matter what she didn't intend on finding anyone else or remarrying if the situation should arise. What she knew he didn't tell her, was that he was happy that she loved him that much, although it bothered him to imagine her mourning him for the rest of her life, it bothered him just as much if not more to imagine her moving on without him and being happy with someone else. His eyes had per usual betrayed his true feelings throughout the entire discussion.

Chichi gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt the large calloused hand brush through her short hair and trailed down across the back of her neck, snapping her out of her trance like thought process. She sighed and leaned back into his touch, her head resting against his broad chest, her body came to sit between his legs while he crouched behind her. His hand rested over her collarbone, his thumb tracing gently over the fabric of her dress. She was sure that he could feel her heartbeat thundering just beneath his touch.

"You know, I miss you having your hair long Chi." His deepened husky voice practically whispered to her.

Reclining her head back all the way, she looked up at him from her spot on the floor. Her eyes took in the wild black hair first, not observing that it was more unruly than usual, before they met the red lined dark eyes piercing hers as he stared down at her intently. Another surprised gasp escaped her lips before she squeaked out loud and jetted forward away from him and moved into a crouching position in front of him almost defensively. Her chest heaved lightly, she turned slowly to face him, her free hand on the floor holding her balance while the other covered her mouth.

Chichi stifled the urge to scream and back away from him, he looked imposing, damn near frightening to her. She had heard about his most recent form and even seen him after a fight albeit briefly, but unlike all his other ascensions, he had never come home to her in this form before and it was indeed startling. Her hand left her mouth and reached out slowly and tentatively, stopping just before her fingers neared the red fur covering his body. She wanted to reach out to touch him, but her shock almost stopped her in her tracks. The others had been easy to accept, he still looked so much like her Goku in those forms, he looked bestial in this new form, completely different from the others, and it took her by surprise.

Goku smirked devilishly at her momentarily before inching himself forward, forcing her hand into his thick fur. Watching her eyes widen and another surprised little gasp escape her lips. This was not the reaction he had expected from her, but the little noises that she kept making entertained him to say the least. Although it did make him want to give her another reason to be gasping and shaking like a leaf. Yes, Goku was an innocent and playful man, admittedly childish in times, he accepted that, but at home in his spare time with his wife, he was proud to say that was a different story for him. Perhaps she was the only one really aware of that piece of him.

"I forget that I haven't come home to you like this ever. Did I scare you?" His smirk softened into a smile, his hand moving over her much smaller one, pressing it further against him.

Chichi managed a small nod of affirmation to his statement, her fingers finally scrunching against his fur, her nails brushing against the flesh underneath, sending a shudder up his spine and through his entire body. Her mind warred against itself, she wanted to back away from him but at the same time her body urged her forward, wanting to explore his form more than she was currently. He seemed much larger than usual to her, like his form would easily dwarf hers, but she knew that was just shock impacting her, or was it? She could feel the warmth radiating off of him, his smell was even different, not in a bad way, it was just stronger, much like everything else about him at the moment.

"Chich, you know that I'm not going to hurt you, I'm still just me." Goku spoke quietly as he inched forward even further. He never relinquished his hold on her hand fisted into his fur that now played with the soft velveteen coating his body.

Goku noticed her trying to back away once again, and pressed forward, he could see the hesitation in her eyes and almost growled in frustration. She had never been all too fearful of any of his other forms, she had readily accepted those as part of him, and even happily accepted him in their bedroom without hesitation. She had seen him in the battle with the Shadow Dragons like this and had seemed alright with it then. He understood where her fear came from, but that didn't mean he was frustrated any less with the situation.

In a split second that she barely perceived he had bolted from his feet, his free hand on her waist before she found herself pinned to the wall of the laundry room, her hand still buried in his fur, gripping him almost too tightly for his liking, almost. Her eyes went wider and her lips parted, her meek protest about to fall from them. Goku didn't give her the opportunity, his lips found hers and crushed them together, his body pressing her completely against the cool plaster behind her. Chichi tensed for only a second, her lips began to respond, moving against his as she relaxed against him, her other hand coming up to rest upon his chest, her nails lightly grazing his flesh and eliciting a groan from him.

Goku pulled away and looked down at her, resting his forehead against hers and smirking. "Any worries that it's not me? I can prove it if you really need me to Chi."

Chichi looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, really meeting his for the first time since their encounter began. The red seemed less shocking to her now, his dark eyes, unequivocally belonging to her Goku and easing the last of her tension. There was no one else in the world who could have that same softness to their eyes, the same kindness, despite having the immense amount of strength that he did. It was what made him really her Goku through and through.

"I don't know, I don't know how you'll be able to prove it to me, I guess I just can't believe you." She said sarcastically smiling up at him playfully, earning a chuckle from his parted lips.

"I could think of a few things I could do. Things that no one else can do to you." His voice became huskier, his tone dropping dangerously, leaving her breathless for only a second.

Chichi had heard that tone from him a thousand times, and every single time it took her by surprise and left her feeling lightheaded and craving his body. If he hadn't had her so snuggly pressed against the wall, she was sure that her legs would have given out underneath her. He was the only person who had ever left her feeling like that in her entire life.

"Oh." That was all she could manage, and she wanted to smack herself for not managing to get anything else past her lips. She wasn't sure if it was how he was behaving that had her speechless, his new ascension, or the fact that she could feel his seemingly larger than usual erection pressed against her stomach. She determined, that it was a happy little mixture of all three.

Goku smirked down at her and pressed against her a little harder eliciting a tiny gasp from her, his lips found their way to her neck, nipping and kissing down along her neck to her collarbone, occasionally biting down on the soft skin there, her whimpers urging him to continue. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not yet, he wanted to work her up the way he knew only he could. Chichi tried to exert herself and move herself away from the wall in the hopes that she could get her hands to his pants, but he didn't budge and instead slipped one arm around her waist pulling her tighter against him and stifling any chance of her getting her way.

His free arm reached for the collar of her pink dress and stealthily undid the little buttons, pulling her dress off of her and dropping it to the floor. For a moment his breath hitched in his chest and he had to get his bearings as her now completely naked breasts pressed against his own chest. She hadn't been wearing a bra, which left him not only wondering, but hoping that she had neglected to wear any panties today as well. His hand slipped between them and his thumb grazed over her nipple, barely touching her breast. He pulled away from her neck to watch her reaction as his hand moved over her flesh, gently moving about her nipple and causing her to arch her back toward him.

Goku bent and took the pink nub into his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth before his tongue twirled around the hardened peak. Her little whimpers and the slight hitch that was in her breath almost brought a smirk to his face, he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention while he kneaded the other in the palm of his hand. His unoccupied hand moved to stroke her heated womanhood through the fabric of her pants, causing her to grind down against his touch. He reveled in teasing her, there were few things that he enjoyed as much as he did fighting, but this certainly was it.

Standing up in front of her his lips lingered above hers, his hands now moving to tugged her pants down and away from her, letting them fall around her ankles before she stepped out of them, her bare feet hitting the cool floor beneath them. He glanced down, finding himself exceedingly pleased that she had indeed neglected to wear panties today. It was one less thing that stood in the way of him getting just what he wanted. His mouth crashed down on hers once again, claiming her lips as his. Goku's tongue darted out, tasting her lips and begging her for more, she obliged him happily as her tongue found his.

Goku's hands continued playing with her breasts, fondling her and tracing his fingers over her nipples. He reveled in every tiny response that his touch earned from her. Every little noise, every arch of her back, every breath that hitched in her throat had his entire attention. His hand trailed down her side and over her stomach before settling between her legs. The tip of his fingers delicately playing with her clit and leaving her begging him for more.

"Go…ku." She began to whimper.

"Wait, who am I? I want you to say my name Chich." Goku forcefully yet playfully whispered to her, his lips lingering just above hers. He saw her try to lean forward into his lips to kiss him yet again, but wouldn't allow it, he wasn't done teasing her yet.

Goku continued to move his fingers, slipping them inside of her, thrusting them in an out of her wet warmth, the ball of his hand rubbing against her clit, causing her hips to buck toward him with each thrust of his fingers. He pulled them out of her and rubbed them over the sensitive nub in circles, her knees buckled underneath her, her eyes closing tightly as she felt the sensations tightening at her core. Goku supported her weight with his arm around her waist, the moans and whimpers causing his hardened manhood to twitch and throb, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. If he kept up his ministrations and she continued mewling in pleasure, he was going to lose the last bits of his resolve that were preventing him from roughly taking her right away.

"Oh god Goku. I want you so bad." Her breaths came out in little pants, making it hard for her to even speak his name.

That. That was the only thing he had wanted to hear fall from her lips. He adored the way his name sounded when she could barely stand it any longer, the way that her eyes fluttered open and shut as he tortured her body in the sweetest of ways.

With speed that she couldn't begin to follow, the frenzied haze clouding her mind, his pants were just gone. Her hand quickly found him, and grasped his huge length before she began stroking him tantalizingly slow up and down, drawing a deep groan from his throat. He wanted her to continue, but his need to be inside of her was stronger than the wonderful feeling of her petite hands spoiling him. There was always time for that later when they were both spent.

Goku's hands gripped her hips, boosting her up to allow her to wrap her slender yet supple legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her opening and thrust in without hesitation, pressing her back against the cold wall. He almost lost his composure feeling her satin warmth wrap around his throbbing member, but held still inside of her for a moment, giving them both time to adjust.

Chichi's hands fisted into the fur on his shoulders when he began to move inside of her, his member stroking against every spot, causing her to shudder at the sensation. Her one hand traveled up into his hair, pulling his lips down to hers as he thrust into her with a steady rhythm, filling her up completely, while he reveled in the sensation of the tight wet warmth that her body provided. She drove him completely mad. He lost control for a moment and his aura swelled around the two of them before he reigned it back in, deciding not to stop it completely when he saw her reaction to it. Chichi had stopped kissing him and let her head fall back, a loud moan pulling from her lips, she arched her back and pushed herself down against him, taking him in deeper. His eyes rolled back for a second and his mouth latched onto her breast as she used her legs to pump him in and out of her, his hands under her butt supporting her weight. Her hands trailed to his chest, dragging her nails along the flesh between them, leaving the searing red marks in their wake.

Goku's mouth left her perky breast and kissed and licked his way up to her collarbone, stopping to nip at her shoulder before continuing up to her neck, he groaned against her flesh, the sound of which seemed to drive her to thrust herself up and down on his length faster than before. His hands gripped her bottom harder, part of him wanted to slow her down, but the other part knew how fast his release was coming and let her take him there. Chichi panted, little moans slipping out between breaths, she pressed down onto him, taking him completely to the hilt as she ground down against him. That was it for him, letting out an almost feral yell, he exploded inside her, his hands gripping her a little too tightly this time, earning a hiss of discomfort from her.

One hand let go and supported his weight against the wall, his other still holding her tightly against him, not allowing her to let her feet onto the floor. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, slowly regaining control over his thoughts.

"You didn't finish did you?" His eyes locked onto her flushed face.

Chichi reached up and rested her hand on his cheek and smiled, gulping back the heaving breaths that threatened her being able to speak properly. "No, but that's alright, we do have all night you know."

He did know, Goten had told him that he would be off with his girlfriend tonight. When he had been told that, he had promptly wrapped up his training with Vegeta and headed home. They had been training all day, there were other things that he wanted to tend to, especially with an empty house all to themselves. Vegeta had understood and hadn't hassled him about it, which he was glad for.

A smirk wrote itself on his features as their eyes focused on one another. This was why he loved her, she took care of him in every way, she just enjoyed being with him, no matter how angry she was with him, or how long he had been gone, she was always his Chichi at the end of the day.

"Goku, that was phenomenal, I don't think you get how good you feel." She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing finally beginning to even out.

"You know you're not too bad yourself, in case you hadn't figured it out." He chuckled and readjusted her body against his, he wasn't ready to put her down quite yet.

Chichi giggled and weakly landed a playful smack to his chest. "I think I do a lot better than not too bad mister."

He almost responded to her comment, he couldn't call her out on being cocky about it. She always rocked his world, every time that they were together. They had grown sexually together and had learned the best way to please each other over the years. They had indulged in fantasies both new and old, using them to explore one another over the last twenty years. And given the choice he would gladly learn her body all over again just to please her.

Goku held his arm tightly around her and kept himself snuggly inside of her as he turned around to walk through the kitchen and headed for their bedroom, leaving their discarded clothing in a pile in the laundry room. She didn't protest one bit at the mess left behind.

He sat down on the bed with her on his lap, her legs still straddling his well-muscled torso, his fur tickling her thighs as he lowered them down to the mattress beneath them.

"I could have gotten off of you and walked that myself." She protested to the princess style treatment, just as she always did when he treated her like she was breakable, or tried to spoil her in his own little way.

"I didn't want you to. I want to finish you first" His deep husky voice bringing goosebumps to her flesh.

Her eyes widened, she felt him hardening again inside her, his hands pressing her down onto him harder, hitting the sensitive spot inside of her causing her to breath to hitch and buck against him, bringing a devious smirk to his lips once again. Chichi ground her hips down against him, gyrating lightly and feeling his length barely move within her as her most sensitive spots were given attention. Testing something out, he allowed the slightest hint of his aura to pulse around them, and within her, wanting to see that intense reaction from her once again. Her eyes rolled back and closed, her thighs quivering, he leaned back, his hand wedging between them to allow his fingers to rub her clit as she ground against him. The moan that she let out as she shuddered, her insides tightening and convulsing around his length made him continue. Her fingertips tingled and her toes curled when she reached her peak, completely tightening around him, she moaned out his name. When he attempted to continue, she reached down and grabbed his hand, stopping his movement.

"Oh Kami." She gasped, her forehead coming to rest against his, her nose brushing against his lightly, she struggled to calm her breathing once again.

Goku scooted further back on the bed and lifted her up and off of himself, earning a small whimper of disappointment from her which only brought another smile to his face, she moved to lay beside him, tucked under his arm with her face nuzzled into his fur.

"I love you Chi." Goku leaned his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head, taking her scent.

"I love you too Goku." The warmth and affection in her voice always let him know just how much she meant it, and only hoped that she realized that same of him.

"So you're sure it's me now huh?" He laughed heartily at her, getting a small swat on the bare flesh of his chest in return.

"Nope, there's a stranger in my bed, and he's going to have to deal with my big bad husband when he gets home, if he doesn't keep trying to prove it to me for the rest of the evening." A little giggle erupted from her, she leaned up to rest her head on her arms now draped across his broad chest.

"I have my work cut out for me then don't I? Besides I don't think your husband could take me on Chich." He laughed lightly let his eyes lock on hers once again.

"I'll get used to it I suppose. Good thing is, we didn't take any of the walls out of the house this time. I wouldn't know how to explain that to Goten now that he's older." Chichi said, and smiled at that one with a light blush across her cheeks, and saw the far off look on Goku's face, he was thinking about that very specific day, one that had been massively awkward for them.

"Yea when he was younger it was much easier to say that mommy and daddy had an accident, poor kid probably thought we were fighting all time. But we couldn't have told him it was because dad went super saiya-jin and got too carried away having sex with mom on every surface in the house." He laughed and rubbed her back, his fingers trailing across her bare flesh, causing goosebumps to rise, a shiver traveling down her spine.

That had been the first time he had been Super Saiya-jin III with her, he hadn't meant to hurt her, and she had told him that she was ok. It was more the collateral damage that they had done in the process. She had had her hand in it as well. It reminded him that he really was married to the strongest human woman on the planet, she always walked away with not much more than a handful of hand shaped bruises. But then again, he was always mindful of his own strength with her, even in their most heated of moments.

"No, we certainly could not have Goku, we didn't need a traumatized child. It was hard enough explaining away to Gohan when he came home to visit." Chichi bit her bottom lip thinking about it, their son had been so concerned that someone had attacked the house.

"I think he accepted that I accidentally hit you again, up until he realized you didn't have any bruises. It seemed like he was afraid to know what the truth was after that." Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head and resting on it comfortably.

Chichi thought it over, yes her son was sometimes too smart for his own good, it hadn't been fun explaining it at all, but he had demanded an answer as to why there was a hole leading into their front yard from the living room. She was pretty sure he regretted his demand immediately upon his request being fulfilled by the two of them. While she had been able to maintain eye contact with Gohan, her husband had stared down at the floor with a blush on his face as she had provided the explanation.

With the boys grown now, she actually couldn't wait to have the house to themselves. Yes it would feel strange at first, but it would mean more alone time with Goku. It even meant that she could get back to training a little more intensely herself with the load of the household lightened, although she doubted that training with Goku would be feasible with his new form.

"What's on your mind Chi?" Goku asked her, his large hands delicately running through her ebony hair.

"Thinking about what it'll be like when Goten moves out. It'll just be us again. But I don't think I can go back to training with you." She sighed wistfully and buried her face against his chest.

"Why not? I can be gentle with you, promise!" He responded almost indignantly, like his feelings were hurt that she didn't trust that he wouldn't hurt her ever.

"But I don't want you to be gentle with me Goku." Chichi said honestly, she wanted him to actually train with her, despite knowing the infeasibility of it.

"Well if you insist…"

Goku flipped them over so that she was pinned beneath him, a grin spread across his features as he held down his squirming laughing wife. He managed to wiggle himself between her thighs, his hips settling comfortably between her legs, reveling in the wet warmth there while she struggled against him.

"You're such a pervert! When did this happen to my innocent husband?" She asked incredulously.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." It was a soft whisper in her ear this time, despite his intentions, his words were meant to be tender.

"Just always be my Goku." Her hand ran through his thick unruly hair before settling on the back of his neck, her nails dragging lightly along his spine drawing a shudder from him.

He nodded his head while his lips moved over her neck leaving bite marks in its wake, enjoying the desperate mewls and whimpers from his wife as he headed south. His touch became a bit gentler and he kissed his way down the flat expanses of her toned stomach before settling his face between her thighs. Glancing up at her he took in her flushed cheeks and her parted lips with every little noise she made. He kissed along each of her thighs, moving closer to her heated core, nipping and licking the junction, purposefully missing where she desired for him to be.

Petite hands buried themselves in his wild ebony hair and placed him exactly where she needed him to be, his tongue beginning to work over her sweet spot, causing her to buck up against his mouth as she moaned his name. His tongue flicked over the sensitive nub over and over again, finally settling in, licking circles slowly and steadily. She squirmed against him while his hands successfully held her hips in place allowing him to tease her further as she began to climb toward her peak yet again. One hand freed itself and slid two fingers inside her entrance, thrusting inside her velveteen walls while he continued to lick every inch of her womanhood, his attentions driving her crazy.

Chichi's inner walls began to convulse and twitch around his fingers, her legs tightening around his head as she moaned out once again before her body shuddered, her back arching off of the bed. The last strangled cry left her lips as she rode out her pleasure, all the while he watched her over his ministrations.

"Oh god, Goku, yes!" Chichi gasped out when she came for him.

Yep, it was settled, he absolutely loved laundry day.


End file.
